


Triple Drabble: Mirror Dancing.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Identity Issues, Name changing, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Galen died on Komarr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Drabble: Mirror Dancing.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**philomytha**](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan, Galeni, dress greens_

There will never not be a part of Duv Galeni that does not automatically register this uniform at first glance as _the enemy_. He doesn't like it, but he knows he can't help it. Certain things are too ingrained. His early years trained him too well for that. Even though he wears the uniform himself, his first thought is not to identify it as _his_ uniform. It's always the Barrayarans. It's always the enemy.

The first time he had put it on, with sharp, precise, careful motions, he had stared at himself in the mirror and not recognized himself. No. He had recognized himself. He had not recognized David Galen.

But he'd left David Galen back behind on Komarr, when he'd changed his name in the aftermath of his father and brother's deaths, when he had applied for school on Barrayar, when he had decided to become the enemy and swallow the enemy's integration propaganda and work towards it. He'd left bodies behind with David Galen, buried Barrayaran soldiers along with his old name. Cold comfort it must have been to them, had they known, and no comfort at all to him.

But there is no future for David Galen. David Galen died in the explosion, blown into pieces along with his brother. David Galen would never have worn the enemy's uniform, attended the enemy's military academy, served the enemy's Emperor.

David Galen would never have married a Barrayaran woman, and Duv Galeni is getting married in the morning.

He'd confessed all to Delia in his proposal, and she had accepted him, accepted David Galen along with Duv Galeni, but she is marrying Galeni, the Barrayaran officer, not Galen, the Komarran bomber.

He wears the uniform and he walks the line. And he doesn't have a problem with mirrors anymore.


End file.
